Snaps For Days
by Tailsthefox21
Summary: What if the characters of Tekken had Snapchat? Read what situations they will find themselves in.
1. Whoops Wrong Person

**A/N: Just a random thing I came up wth, not sure what else to do for another character/s, if anyone has any suggestions please shoot me a PM or a review. I'm open to anything. Please enjoy yourselves and laugh a little.**

Jin snaps a shot of his abs in a coy manner, adding the caption. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours (winky face)" and sends it off and locks his phone. Waiting for a reply.

A second later his phone flashes, he sees that he's received a snapchat from his mother.

He opens it, Jun had a worried expression on her face. "Jin. That's very inappropriate to ask women. And I've already seen yours, who do you think changed your nappies all the time?" Jun selected the 'infinite' timer setting, so that her son could read her message. Jin tapped on the screen again to clear it.

"Mooommm!" Jin whined, his face was red as he rubbed his neck out of embarrassment.

"It's true though honey! Your dad couldn't handle changing you."

To solve this dispute, Jin took yet another picture, but this time of his maroon carpet. "Just to clear this up mom, that snap was for Julia." He clicked on the white arrow to send it through.

Jun this time, typed out her reply. "Oh that makes much more sense now honey. But I don't want to see this again. You know our rule. No dating until Ganryu is the winner of a tournament."

"But that would never ever happen."

"Exactly Jinny."

For the rest of the day Jin decided to not go back on snapchat.


	2. Solid Burn!

**A/N: Thanks for the review Nima.M, here's a chapter with Asuka and Lili as requested.**

 **(I'll do a scenario with Xiaoyu and Bryan next)**

Asuka was invited by her Aunty Jun to go out since her Uncle and cousin had done the same. They went to a local cafe and sat down to skim over their menus.

Once they decided want they wanted Jun took their menus to the counter and ordered what they wanted.

Asuka was left alone at the table, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and connected to the cafe's free wifi network.

Asuka looked around, wanting to come up with a catchy snap. The greatest idea came to mind when she saw the bin.

Opening up Snapchat, she took a picture of the bin, which had the word "TRASH" written across the lid that opens when you push against it.

She added the caption. "Looked inside but you weren't home" and sent it to her rival.

Chuckling to herself at her own creativity, she set her phone down and locked it as she saw her Aunty return.

"I'm so hungry, how are you doing Asuka?" Jun smiled and sat back down.

"I'm doing fine Aunty Jun." she smiled back and waited for her rival's reply. Her phone lit up and her eyes darted to the screen.

Asuka knew that her Aunt hated when their family's tendencies with their phones come and disrupt the atmosphere.

"Do you mind if I check snapchat real quick?"

"I don't see why not." Jun nodded back and tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for their food and drinks to arrive.

The teen opened Lili's snap and viewed it, the blonde haired teen sent a pic of her and Sebastian relaxing in her luxurious backyard that had a huge pool and spa, and everything of Asuka's wildest dreams.

"Haha very funny Asuka. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood and can't come up with a better insult."

Feeling proud of herself the Japanese teen with wispy brown hair grinned from ear-to-ear in victory and couldn't hide it.

"Wow sweetie, you look bright and bubbly."

"Yes because I just destroyed Lili!" Asuka cheered. Their food and drinks had finally arrived, sparing no time they dug into their meals straight away. Savouring each moment.


	3. Xiao Got Schooled

**A/N: Here's the chapter with Xiao and Bryan.**

Xiaoyu was out of maths class, five minutes before lunch.

She walked down the locker-filled hallway and avoided staring at other students that were still in their classrooms.

She made her way to the cafeteria, when she arrived she greeted the cafeteria staff with a wave and a friendly smile. They smiled in return.

She took a seat and texted her best friend Miharu, telling her that she's at their lunch spot and that she'll see her soon.

Because of the quiet atmosphere, the Chinese teenager came up with the greatest idea. Opening up the social app, she captured a picture of all of the empty tables and chairs that surrounded her.

In the text box she typed, "look it's all the people who want to date you" and sent it to Bryan.

He opened it immediately and replied instantly, he took a pic of the floor and typed, "Haha. I know you have some sort of weird thing for me, since ya know you're also in that room. So you must want a piece."

Xiaoyu cringed at his message and replied with, "ew I do not. You're too old..."

Bryan responded with one last snarky comment, "I guess that cafeteria also reflects how many friends you have. None."

The Chinese girl couldn't help but be impressed by that comeback. "Wow. Good one Bry, catch ya later Miharu's here." She sent it away and greeted her friend, she slipped her phone away and proceeded to grab some lunch.


	4. Problems

**A/N: Wow second update in the same day, I'm on fire! Anyway this may be taken as an inappropriate thing to do, but who cares. Enjoy the innuendo and leave reviews/suggestions, I need more ideas!**

Heihachi was in his living room, his wife was spending time when their daughter-in-law Jun. Something about getting their nails done, and how they wanted to "doll" themselves up.

The older male shrugged his shoulders and watched as his wife's beloved pet tiger pounced through the doorway and lies down, stretching herself out and loving that she doesn't have to train with her master today.

"Tora. (Which means Tiger in Japanese)

Come here kitty, kitty." The female tiger responded with a lazy yawn and shifted her head so that it was tucked in.

"Naww don't be like that, girl." He approached her and stroked her soft fur. Heihachi felt the need to share this moment with his so called "friends" on social media. (Those of which are the participants of the KOIFT, they didn't have a choice of to not follow him back. He threatened to 1-v-1 them. They all knew they'd lose.)

Grabbing hold of his iPhone 7 Plus, (He's stinkin rich and he felt the need to have the latest model.) He opened Snapchat and took a shot of him with a smug grin on his face whilst resting his hand on Tora's body. "I get more pussy than you" was the caption he chose. He chuckled to himself and added it as his story.

He sat back down and waited for anyone to reply to his funny post.

A moment later, Kazumi, Kazuya and Jin had PM'd him.

Kazumi: Honey that was an awful innuendo/pun, that you made. Please don't do it again.

Heihachi: Oh come on now dear, it wasn't that bad.

Kazumi: I love you but, don't ever take a picture of my pretty kitty again.

Heihachi: Nice one hon.

Kazumi: I'm serious.

Next he opened Kazuya's message.

Kazuya: You make me sick.

Heihachi: Thanks that made my day, I love you too son.

Kazuya: I hate you.

Last one to answer to was Jin.

Jin: Mom doesn't like crude humour, or looking at things that are similar to your snap story.

Heihachi: Okay cool it mama's boy. It's not my fault that your mother is oversensitive...

Jin: Don't bring my mama into this!

Heihachi: But... You're the one who did you dummy.

Jin: I'm telling mom that you called me dumb!

"Heihachi: Whatever.

Once his grandson with roller coaster emotions opened the message he sent in reply, Jun contacted him.

Jun: It has been brought up by Jin that you called him "dumb".

The older male watched as Jun added Kazumi into the chat.

Kazumi: Heihachi why did you insult our grandson?

The male with grey hair wanted them to stop typing to him, he was getting frustrated.

In turn he locked his phone and put it on silent so that he could get peace.

"Ugh that was tiring..." he watched as his phone lit up and saw that it was his wife calling him. She'd only ever call if she were that upset with him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Was all he could say before he answered the call.


	5. Fortune Cookie

**A/N: This chap is about Baek and Hwoarang, I love the idea of Baek being Hwoa's Teacher/Adoptive Father. Thank you all for the reviews, they give me life!**

The red-haired Taekwondo fighter was currently limping towards his room, since he had to wear medical moon-boot, as he had broken his right leg.

"This sucks, I can't train, walk or even ride my motorcycle!" He sighed in frustration and was itching for excitement.

"Dad, are you home?" He called for his master, as he genuinely wanted to spend some down time with him.

He left his phone on charge in his room, he reached for it and saw that he received a message from Baek. "Gone out shopping, we needed more bread and milk. Be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"Great, what am I supposed to do now?" He saw that he had a few unopened Snapchats and decided to check them out.

He opened the snap that was from Xiaoyu.

She took a pic of her and Panda holding shopping bags.

"Well at least they're having fun." The red-head mumbled to himself as he opened the next snap that was from Miharu.

"Hey Hwoa, how are ya? Haven't seen or heard from you in awhile."

He typed in reply, "Hey. I'm good."

Locking his device, he threw it on his bed softly and plopped his head on his pillow, feeling that he might die of boredom.

"Ughhhh..."

Closing his eyes, he thought of food. In turn his stomach began to rumble.

His ears picked up the sound of keys and the front door being unlocked. "Master!"

The South Korean tumbled out of bed and made his way to the foyer.

"Hey Dad!" He gave a wave, as his father waved and smiled in return.

"Hi son. How were you, while I was out?"

"Bored and hungry."

"I thought so. I went out and bought us Chinese for lunch."

"Really?" Hwoarang nearly tackled his master in a hug until he realised that Baek was still holding their food, he didn't want it to be spilled on the floor.

Baek placed the food on the table and unopened their meals.

"Let's sit down and eat." The older male helped his son in his chair as he did the same.

"I got your favourite for dessert, fortune cookies." Baek spoke softly as he picked at his food.

The younger male smiled, "Thanks dad."

After father and son finished their meals, Hwoarang hobbled back to his bedroom, exhausted from his non-productive day.

Fortune cookie in hand, he propped himself on his bed and cracked the sweet treat so he could read his fortune.

Dark eyes scanned the tiny piece of paper.

"Don't be afraid to take the next big step"

"You're kidding me right?" The martial artist exasperated loudly.

Picking his phone up he took a pic of the fortune cookie paper and his moon-boot, adding the funny yet annoying picture to his story.


	6. Tattoo Blues

**A/N: This chapter imo started out great and then I got lazy. Please enjoy and just have a good time reading.**

Jun makes Kazuya get a tattoo in honour of her.

"You want me to do what?!" Kazuya shouted, his voice going an octave higher.

"I want you to get a tattoo of a butterfly, it has to be done around the centre of your lower back, just above you ass."

"So a tramp stamp?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that hoes back off and know that you're mine!" Jun started to act possessive of her significant other.

"We're married. Our rings are what tell people you're taken and that you can't be with another." Kazuya reasoned, As he strongly disliked the idea of getting a tattoo.

"That doesn't stop thot's (look that term up if you don't know what it means) from trying to get a piece, they love the thrill of a man cheating on their spouse. Plus your body is something girl's also drool over. I know I do." Jun crossed her arms and eyed her husband.

"This is a side of you I haven't seen before Jun." He eyed her as if she were fresh meat, and he wanted a piece. Enveloping her slim, yet curved hips he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"I think I found a new turn-on, your possessiveness over me is hot." The older male's voice was dripping with seduction.

"Would you like to hear something scandalous?" Jun knew that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"And what's that?"

"If you don't get the tattoo that I had chosen for you. You don't get anymore of this." His wife motioned her hands all over her body, just to get her point across.

"Honey, that's not fair!"

"Sometimes I play, sometimes I do."

"You're lucky that I love you, or I would've destroyed you." Kazuya muttered.

"Yay! Thanks baby, you're the best!" Jun cheered and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Let's just get this over with." Pulling out his phone he searched up the nearest tattoo store.

Upon finding the nearest store, him and Jun were off.

Kazuya ushered his wife inside the store, in which he watched as she explained the tattoo.

"Ooh I can't wait to apply the ink to your gorgeous body." The pervy tattoo artist looked Jun's body up and down, he was about to lead her to the ink-operating-table, until Kazuya punched him square in the face.

"That's my wife you imbecile, and you better have extra staff members." Kazuya sniped, his left eye glowed red. The now unconscious and possibly comatose worker was sprawled out on the floor.

"Glenn! You're Kazuya Mishima, what could I do for you today?" A young woman with bright green/blue pastel dyed hair bowed and avoided eye contact with the authoritative figure.

"Aside from that perv, who tried to make a move on my wife, I'd like to get a tattoo."

The younger woman nodded, as she now paid attention to Jun's words.

"He'd like to get a butterfly tattoo with pink and purple outlines. It shall be drawn here." She pointed to the centre of his lower back.

"Certainly. If you'd both follow me please."

Screams and shouts filled the small room, Kazuya clutched on to the table's edge as the needle touched his skin.

Whipping out her phone, Jun recorded Kazuya's cries and screams and sent it to Jin, with the text, "he can take hits from you and your grandfather. But he can't handle needles."

Sending the snap to her son, she locked her phone and awaited his reply.

Kazuya's phone lit up as he saw Jin had contacted him. Unlocking his device he opened his son's snapchat.

"Why are you getting a tattoo?"

He typed back, "your mother wanted me too. She blackmailed me. She said if I didn't get it, there'd be no more sex."

"Okay too much information thanks dad."

Opening Jin's last message, Kazuya felt no need to reply and placed his phone back in his pocket.

The raven-haired man felt the needle being lifted off of his back as the younger female with dyed hair gave his lower back a wipe and explained how to take care of the tattoo, so that it doesn't get infected.

Once the married couple was ready to leave, they weren't charged for their tattoo service as Kazuya's presence was more than enough of a scare.

"Thanks for doing this for me honey." Jun linked her arms with Kazuya's and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, my love. I better prepare myself for the next tournament.

Because everyone will see it, and I will destroy them if they laugh and or comment." He smirked and clenched his right fist as sparks enveloped his hand.


End file.
